prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Kills an Overseer/Goodbye, Brother
Rolls of some material were put on a short table, creating a small cloud of dust. Mortimer stood on a stand, looking at his plans to bring more upgrades to his father's temple, as a means of making his temple great. He was now wearing a white Egyptian crown with gold lining called a Nemes, just like his father. Two servants were fanning him, trying to keep his condition cool. He spoke to his servants and Burger and Big Time, the high priests, who stood nearby him. "Last night, the gods granted me a vision. I'm not merely going to restore this temple; I will make it more grand, more splendid than any other monument in upper or lower Egypt..." Just then, Mickey entered, seeing many Hebrew mice, dogs, cats, ducks, cows, and horses carrying sandbags, pulling rope, and doing so much work, conditions were made much worse than the conditions set by Pete. Mickey saw one cat try his hardest to pull a rope, but a guard whipped his back relentlessly. Others were pulling ropes and a guard was just about ready to whip them. He gripped his whip tightly. Mickey watched some cows pulling ropes to pull something heavy. He looked concerned. On his way up the sandy hill, he saw a dog fall down, and a guard whipped the bag, popping it open and causing the sand to fall out of the bag. He tried to remember what Peg told him that morning, but he began to doubt himself immediately. He saw Horace Horsecollar and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit walk by, eyes closed and carrying a bag of sand. Mickey felt very concerned. Mortimer ran up to Mickey, wanting to tell him about his point of view of what he was now doing. "Mickey! Look!" Mortimer told him. "Fate has turned our little misadventure into a great opportunity." "Get up, old man!" bellowed Smart Guy, who oversaw Launchpad McQuack on his knees, too tired and too weak to move anything at all. Mortimer continued, "You know, Father would be so pleased..." "Put your back into it! Faster!" shouted Smart Guy. Amelia had a jar in her hands and wanted to warn Donald, but he looked at them and tried to get back to work, using a nail and hammer to polish a stone pillar base. Mickey was afraid, but Mortimer tore his brother's eyes away. "You know, this is just the beginning. A gateway will open to an entire new city of white limestone, more dazzling than the sun. And here, a statue of statue of Hapi..." Launchpad was slow given his condition, but Smart Guy was oblivious to this. He pulled him to the scaffold ground, yelling "I said, hurry!" "... two great column halls." Mickey heard the whip crack again, and Launchpad screamed in pain, and Mickey turned, seeing all this. "Stop it!" said a voice. It was Amelia, wanting to stop Smart Guy from lashing at Launchpad like a sadist. "Amelia, no!" Donald said. "Somebody's got to stop this!" cried Amelia, trying to move towards Smart Guy to stop him, but Donald grabbed her arms, pulling her back and saying, "There's nothing we can do." The whipping started getting worse for Launchpad, as Smart Guy started whipping harder. Mickey got off Mortimer's planning cliff and looked around, then up at the scaffold where Smart Guy was still sadistically whipping Launchpad like mad, making Launchpad scream and cry out in agony. Well, this was just too much, even for Mickey. He couldn't stand to watch the horror any longer and yelled as he ran over to the towers, "Stop! Stop it! Leave that man alone!" Hearing his voice, Mortimer and the priests looked over and Mortimer called to him, "Mickey!" Smart Guy was about to lay another lash on Launchpad, but Mickey shoved him and sent himself and the slave driver to the edge of the scaffolding. Mickey stood on the edge and kept his balance, but Smart Guy fell to the ground and landed with a crash. The Hebrews at the bottom all gathered around him, and Steelbeak growled as he shoved them aside, "Out of my way, out of my way! Move!" He looked down at Smart Guy, and the guard lay limp on the ground under some broken rubble; Smart Guy was dead! Steelbeak growled, "Who did this?!" The slaves wondered who killed the slave driver, and Darkwing exclaimed as he pointed up, "Up there! It's him!" Everyone looked up at Mickey, and the mouse prince panted heavily, realizing what he just did. He looked behind him and saw the slaves gathering around. They all backed up in alarm, but Amelia and Donald stayed in their spots and looked at him with stunned faces. Norman looked at them for a second, then he took off and ran past them. Arden tried to stop him and called out, "Norman!" She grabbed his shoulders and he looked at her with disbelief and started running again. He ran down the sandhill and Adrian came up to him and stopped him. "Norman, what's going on?" Adrian asked as he shook him. Norman shoved him away and started running again. "Norman!" Adrian shouted, but Norman ran down the streets over the Hebrew village and made his way to the city's gates. "Norman!" He heard a voice call from behind him and he looked over to see Adrian riding his chariot to him. He had Snowball and Khan stop the chariot in front of the mouse and stopped him. "Let me go!" Norman exclaimed and tried to get past him, but Adrian got out of his chariot and called to him, "No! Wait!" Norman stopped and turned to Adrian and said to him, "You saw what happened! I just killed someone!" He walked through the gate and Adrian caught up to him. "We can take care of that!" Adrian assured him as he caught up to him and put his arm on his shoulder. "I will make it so it never happened." Norman glared, "Nothing you can say can change what I've done!" Adrian tried to talk him out of it. He ran in front of Norman and said to him, "I am Egypt! The morning and evening star! If I say "Day is Night", it will be written, and it will be what I say you are!" He put his hands on Norman and tried to stop him, and said, "I say you are innocent!" Norman moved his hands away from him and exclaimed, "What you say does not matter! You don't understand. I can't stay here any longer!" He shoved Adrian away and started walking again. Adrian grabbed his shoulder and exclaimed, "Norman !" Norman turned to him and yelled as he grabbed Adrian's arms, "No! All I've ever known to be true is a lie!" He sighed heavily and said in an ashamed manner, "I'm not who you think I am." Adrian could not believe what he said and asked, "What are you talking about?" Norman looked at him and said, "Go ask the man I once called 'Father'." He made his way to the exit and Adrian called to him, "Norman?" He looked at Adrian and the older mouse prince begged, on the verge of tears, "Please..." Norman gave his adopted brother a sad look and sighed sadly, "Goodbye, brother." He gave Adrian one last glance and took off. Adrian, with tears in his eyes, cried out to him, " Norman! NORMAN!!!" But Norman didn't listen and he ran into the desert. We walked for days through the desert, through sandstorms, through the cliffs, and over the hills. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies